


Writing Requests

by Bluelinklover



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fandoms will also update as i get more requests, M/M, Will add tags as updated, Writing requests from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluelinklover/pseuds/Bluelinklover
Summary: A bunch of writing requests from my tumblr. Each chapter will be its own request, chap title will be who requested it, chapter will also have the ask itself.





	1. Aneminemegumi request 1

This is an Undertale Fic Request: I would like it to take place in UnderSwap World, Fell and Blueberry, I can see Fell being scared to tell Blue he is pregnant and after that they go about planning for the baby and such. Telling Paps I think would be a bit of a dicy thing. I see them getting wanting to but with Paps being so protective of Blue it would be a bit hard to. They end up having twins. Fell at the beginning of this fic just about getting to where the belly shows.

\----

Fell = underfell sans  
Blue = underswap sans  
Stretch = underswap papyrus  
\----  
Fell paced around the room. How was he going to tell him? Surly he’d find out eventually. Right? Fell stopped pacing long enough to change into his everyday clothes. After he removed his pajamas he looked in the mirror and saw his belly. In the middle of his ectoplasm belly, floating around without a care in the world, were two little blue soulings.  
“….” fell finished getting dressed and went down stairs to eat breakfast. When he opened the door he could hear sounds from the kitchen. Fell walks downstairs and is greeted by blue. “Morning!” Blue says in a happy tone. “Mornin’” fell replies quietly. Fell sat at the table while he waited for blue to finish cooking.  
Blue hums to himself as he finishes the breakfast tacos. He grabbed a plate and put two on it, and brought it to Fell. Blue sat down and watched fell as he ate his food, fell couldn’t help but tense up as blue watched him. “So…” blue starts. “Yea?” Fell says quietly. “I already know what your hiding, but I want to hear you say it.” Blue says in a normal, non hyper voice.  
Fell tenses up more. When did he find out? How long did he know? “Y-You… know?” Fell says quietly. Blue sighs softly and scoots his chair next to fells to pull him into a hug. “I’ve know for a week.” Blue says in a soft tone. Fell puts his taco down and leans into blues hug before he feels tears start forming in his sockets.  
“I’m….” fell starts. “Yes?” Blue encourages. “I’m.. p-p…pregnant..” fell says quietly. Fell waits for a slap, or sound of disgust. But none came. He looks up fearfully and sees blue looking at him with a big smile and stares in his eyes. “I’m so happy!” Blue says in a happy, hyper tone. “I-I thought you knew..?” Fell says in a confused tone.  
“I lied, I didn’t know, but I knew you didn’t seem to be feeling well so I thought if I acted like i knew you’d tell me.” Blue says as he eats his tacos. “Oh..” fell says quietly. “But we have one more obstacle.” Blue says quietly. “What’s that?” Fell asks. “Telling papy.” Blue says in a worried tone. Fell tenses at the thought of telling stretch.  
Stretch is vey protective of blue, and fell is afraid he might try and kill the soulings to protect blue from that responsibility. Fell shivered before completely breaking down and crying. Blue seemed to know what fell was thinking. “Baby it’s ok! I won’t let papy hurt you promise!” Blue says trying to calm his wifu down.  
A few hours later stretch wakes up and goes into the living room only to see his bro and his brothers lover sitting on the couch. “Sup bro?” Stretch says. “Oh! Good morning brother!” Blue says as stretch sits on the couch. “So. What are ya hiding.” Stretch says bluntly. Blue stutters while fell starts having a panic attack.  
“B-Brother. Fell is, pregnant.” Blue says in an unsure tone. Stretch stares intensely at fell for a few minutes before getting up and heading towards the front door. “A kids a lota work. Hurt my brother and I’ll dust you.” Is all stretch says as he heads to his post.  
Fell calms a little now that stretch isn’t there. Blue shushes him as fell lays his head in blues lap and falls asleep. “There we go. Just sleep. We can start planing for the baby’s when your fully rested~”


	2. Anon request 1

CHERRYBERRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (That's UF!SansxUS!Sans) please please pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee make whatever with them!!! Fluff or smut or whatever!! just perhaps hummmm one of them wearing a collar and being kinda pet - ish? plz & Thx!

\----

red- fell sans  
blue- swap sans  
“come on lil kitty. meow fer me~” red says as he pulls on the collar he put on blue. blue is silent refusing to obey. reds patients was running thin as he yanked the collar. hard.   
blue let out a loud yelp as he hit the floor with a thud. red took his pants off and lined himself up with blues ecto-pussy. “w-wait!” blue yelled but red paid him no mind as he slammed into the tight wet cunt at full force.   
blue screamed as he was ruthlessly pounded. “r-red! p-please stop! it h-hurts!” blue cried as red slammed himself in once more cumming hard in blues wet pussy. red loved the way is made a squishin sound as he pulled out.   
“i would have been gental if you had just sais ‘meow’~” red said teasingly as he put his pants back on as he walked out leaving blue a panting mess,


	3. Anon request 2

Fell!Papyrus x UT!Sans (or the other way around) [ Ship name: Kegdeup ] perhaps fluff with them? And ya can add anything ya want!

\----

fell- fell paps  
comic- tale sans  
it was a slow day so fell decided to go home early. when he walked in the first thing he saw was comic asleep on the couch. he walked over and gently picked him up. fell carried comic upstairs to their shared room and gently laid him on the bed.   
fell changed into his everday clothes and walked back over to comic. he climbed into bed and pulled the blanket over them. comic stired and fell gave him little skele kisses till he fell back asleep. when comic was asleep fell closed his own sockets and fell asleep too.


	4. Fury request 1

Adult/Nsfw, Sans(UT)/Papyrus(UF) fluff, sexytimes, skeleheat, kedgeup, stuffing/toys/bondage, in undertail, in sans' house while papyrus(ut) is at undynes for a sleepover, Papyrus(underfell) goes into sub-heat and only trusts Undertale Sans with it. Cum inflation with toy at the end to keep it all in.

\----  
First, when it says skele heat OR sexy times. Your only supposed to put one. It can't be both.

Undertale sans = Comic  
Undertale papyrus = Chrisp  
Underfell papyrus = Fell

 

Fell writhed on the bed, panting as moaning. He and comic had been dating for a few months and decided to take the next step, so comic called fell over. Lucky him fell was in heat, so it made taking the next step that much easier. "M-More.." fell panted, comic smiled from his spot between fells femurs. 

"Patience sweetie~" comic says teasingly as he flicks his tongue deeper into fell sweet pussy. Fell gave a small whine when he felt the tongue pull away. He opened his sockets to see comic smiling softly at him, cum running down his jaw. "You really are sweet babe~" comic says with a chuckle. 

"S-Shut up!" Fell says with a deep blush. "Aw c'mon babe, I'm just teasin ya." Comic says as he pushes his shorts down. Revealing a rather impressive ecto-dick. He rubs the tip against the slit of fells cunt before slowly pushing in, receiving moans and gasps from the other. "S-Shit.. so tight~" comic teases. Fell just huff and buries his face in comics neck. 

"F-Fuck! Comic so good~!" Fell pants softly. "Look at me babe." Comic says as he gently pulls fells face towards his, and kisses his passionately. "I'm gonna-" comic starts, "I-Inside~" fell says softly. Comic nods and thrusts in, coming hard. Comic lays on fells chest tiredly, as his seed continued to seep into fell. 

Comic yawns tiredly and nuzzles as fell rubs his skull gently. Just as fell was comfortable comic thrusts hard. "Ah! Mm~" fell says with a hand over his mouth. "W-What are you-" fell starts only to be cut of with a kiss, and comic thrusts, coming again and again. When comic finally stopped fell was exhausted. 

Comic pulls out and reaches into the bedside draw, grabbing a thick blue dildo, and slowly inserting it into fell abused cunt, earning a small moan. Comic pats the toy, shoving it deeper, and rubs fells belly. "You look good full of my cum~" comic says. Fell smiles and kisses comic deeply. This was the best heat of his life.


	5. Pupcake request 1

For the writing requests. NSFW, US!Sans + US!Papyrus, non-con, skeleheat or just sexy times~~, Swapcest/HoneyBerry, Masochism and body praise, In the UT!Skelebro's house during a sleepover with the Fell Bros, desperate pleading sub Berry ( asking paps to bite him and such ) and obligated Papyrus, all the other bros are watching. Ahhh, im gonna be happy if I see this fic~~ -Pupcake

\----

Chrisp wanted to have a sleepover, and naturally comic said yes, so now they were all in the living room watching tv and playing board games. “Papy?” Blue says. “Yea bro?” Stretch replies. “I’m bored…” Blue whines. Stretch thinks for a minute before smiling widely. “I know a game we can play~” stretch says darkly.   
“really!?” Blue says excitedly only to be grabbed by his brother and tied up with his belt. “P-Papy….?” Blue says questioningly. “Relax bro, I’ll take real good care of you~” stretch says with a low chuckle. Blue calms a little once stretch massages his skull gently, while undoing his pajamas.   
“Mnnnnn…” Blue moans as stretch slipped a hand down his pants. Massaging his glowing pelvis. “P-Papy…!” Blue whines at the unfamiliar pleasure invading him. “Mm ya bro?” Stretch says as he pulls his hand away. “Papy!” Blue whines at the loss of contact. “Ya?” Stretch says.   
“Please don’t stop….” Blue says quietly. Stretch smirks at him before glancing back at the others. Comic was trying to shield Chrisp from the scene before them while red was begging fell to fuck him. Stretch looks back at blue before leaning down and kissing him roughly. “Ok bro~” stretch says darkly.   
Stretch undoes his pants and pulls them down enough to slip his ecto-dick out. He rubs it between blues lips before thrusting in at full force. “Mnnn-AH!” Blue yells as stretch begins pounding that sweet pussy into the floor. “AH AH AHHH MMMNN!” Blue moans as stretch comes inside him.   
“S-Shit bro!” Stretch moans as he leans down and bites blues shoulder. “Mnnn- AH! Mmm. Papy..” Blue moans. “So.. So cute. Such a good boy.” Stretch praises as he kisses the bite before moving to kiss his skull. “P-Papy?” Blue says. “Yea.. Bro..” Stretch pants.   
“….bite me…” Blue whispers. Stretch smiles widely. “Sorry couldn’t hear you what was that?” “…..” Stretch smiles again. “Bite me…” Blue says again. “One more time bro.” Stretch says. “Nnnnnn.. Bite me!” Blue says loudly. Blushing madly.   
Stretch’s smile goes wider as he leans down and whispers praises to blue before biting down hard on his shoulder blade. “Mmm. AH AHHHH!” Blue yells as the pain mixes with the pleasure. “Mm papy…” Blue moans when stretch pulls away. He kisses the top of blues skull as they snuggle to sleep.


	6. Pupcake request 2

For the fic requests. NSFW, FellWolf!Paps + US!Sans, non-con, sexy times~~, EdgeBerry, knotting and biting, on the couch at Blue's place, at the end Pap and Cherry walk in on 'em. ( You told me to abuse my power, so i shall ) -Pupcake

\----

Blue walked into the living room and sat on the couch, he had just made lunch for him and boss. As they sat watching tv and eating their lunch, boss started getting… ‘Bossy’. Getting underneath blues arms, causing him to almost drop his plate. Licking him in the face. And tugging his shirt.   
Blue tried to shove him off but boss only got more persistent. He grabbed blues shirt with his teeth and ripped it off, causing blue to Yelp in surprise. “B-Boss…?” Blue says in a quiet scared voice. Boss gives an amused gruff as he licks blues ribs.   
As boss continues his licking he feels blue shake beneath him. Boss bites down on blues ribs. Hard. Making him cry out in pain. Boss licks the bite and moves lower, down his spine. Boss growls when he sees blues pesky pants are in the way. He grabs them and rips them off, giving a pleased gruff now that they were out of the way.   
Blue shoved and kicked at boss only for him to pin blue down and shove into his newly formed pussy with no prep. It hurt, a lot. Blue cried out in pain, begging boss to stop. This, however, only spurred him on. Boss’s thrusts became more erratic as he continues.   
Meanwhile blue in crying and begging beneath him. Eventually he decided boss wasn’t going to stop anytime soon, so he just closed his eyes and waited for it to be over. soon the thrusts begin to slow as something swells inside blue. He squeezes his eyes tightly as he feels boss unload, deep inside him.   
As they lay there catching their breath, they hear the click of the front door. And in walked stretch carrying cherry. Stretch gave boss a look before taking cherry upstairs to sleep. He knew of this, that morning boss went up to him and asked for his blessing.   
Stretch asked what he meant and boss explained that he wanted to mate blue. Stretch agreed on one condition. That he take care of his baby brother and protect him when he couldn’t. Boss agreed. Boss pulled blue to a pile of blankets on the floor as he cuddled around him the best he could, as he was still knotted.   
Blue broke out in tears as boss comforted him, giving gentle pats and licks until he fell asleep.


End file.
